The Pregnant Prank
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit and Dark Pit are finally dating. Palutena thinks its cute but decides she wants to see what would happen if she pranked them and made Pit pregnant. Oh, what the goddess does for her own amusement but maybe it's more than just a prank.. Story contains: Mpreg, Pitcest, smut, fluff, fluff and more fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not normally into mpreg but I was inspired by one of my favorite pitcest artists, who drew Pit pregnant which inspired me to write this. If this isn't your cup of tea, I implore you to give it a shot. It is super fluffy and cute, I promise! There is also smut which everyone enjoys. So please give this story a chance :) Thank you!**

* * *

**The Pregnant Prank**

She had been watching them for days now. Palutena's little champion was in a relationship with none other than his dark copy. When they first started dating, Pit was nervous to tell her because he didn't know what to expect of his goddess. He hadn't expected her to be so okay with it. Honestly, the goddess thought it was cute. Pit deserved to be with someone who made him happy and if that was his gloom and doom doppelganger, so be it.

Palutena had known for awhile that they liked each other. When Pit wasn't doing his normal duties or spending time with Palutena, he was always with Dark Pit. She would watch them through her fountain and see them holding hands, flying together and kissing. Sometimes she would accidentally spy on them while they were in the middle of performing sexual activities (influenced by Dark Pit of course) and figured it was only a matter of time before they had sex. Which was when she thought of a prank to pull on them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lady Palutena!" Pit panted as he ran into her temple.

The Goddess of Light turned from her fountain and smiled at her little champion.

"There you are Pit. I was starting to worry you forgot."

"I would never forget anything if it's coming from you, Lady Palutena."

The goddess giggled and approached the young captain. The brown-haired boy bowed before her until she told him to rise. The boy happily obeyed and flashed her a smile.

"Come walk with me Pit. Let's have a little talk."

"Okay!"

She placed her hand on the back of his back and gently guided him out of her temple. They walked along the waters that lead into the huge garden. Large vines grew amongst the building structures, nearly covering them completely. Little purple flowers bloomed alongside the vines which added more beauty to the plant. Roses of every color made up the garden which called bees and butterflies to them. In the middle of it all was a fountain of Palutena much like the one that stood above her temple.

They made light chatter and greeted the few centurions that lingered there while they toured the garden. The walked around the whole thing, smelling the sweet roses and admiring the butterflies. Palutena finally lead the angel to the fountain where they both sat down on it's edge.

"I think it's time that I finally had the talk with you, Pit." Palutena said.

"Huh? The talk? But we just talked." replied Pit.

Palutena laughed as she shook her head. "Not about that Pit. We need to have _the_ talk. You know? Like the birds and the bees."

"You wanna talk about birds and bees?"

"No silly!" She laughed at his denseness. "I want to talk about you and Pittoo."

"Oh! But what do we have to do with birds and bees?"

"Just forget that for now." She said before her face turned serious. "I've noticed you and Pittoo are spending a lot more time together. I also know that you two have been engaging in sexual activities as well."

"We've been what?"

"Stay with me Pit. You and Pit have been doing stuff to each other's dick."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit shrieked and blushed furiously at the word. He had never heard the goddess say it before and it was shocking. Not to mention the fact that she knew what they were doing was embarrassing. "H-how-"

"Did I know? C'mon Pit, with you dating Pittoo it's hard not to know. I know how much he likes you and how badly he wants you which leads me to this: It's only a matter of time before he tries to get you to have sex with him but you need to be careful if you do it."

"Why?" His cheeks to his ears were completely red.

"There's a chance you might get pregnant if you aren't careful."

"Huh? What? Get pregnant? I thought only girls got pregnant."

"Not in your case. Angels are more capable to get pregnant than girls. You need to be very careful. I don't think you are quite capable enough to raise a baby and who knows if Pittoo would stick by you if you had this baby."

"I really can get pregnant?"

The goddess nodded seriously.

"What about Pittoo? Can he get pregnant too?"

"No he can't. If he'd been completed from the Mirror of Truth he would've been able to but since he wasn't, he can't. Only you."

Pit looked down at his palms. "Oh wow. I didn't know that." He glanced at Palutena and offered her a small smile. "Thank you for telling me that Lady Palutena."

"No problem Pit. Now before you get the wrong idea, I'm not telling you you can't have sex with him. I'm just saying be safe or you two will be parents." The goddess stood up and towered over him. "I have to get going. I have things to attend to. The day is yours." She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for chatting with me."

"You're welcome and thank you for warning me."

"Of course Pit." She smiled as she raised her staff and vanished in a beam of light.

"I still don't know how that has to do with birds and bees though!" He called out

* * *

Pit sat in the garden for several hours after Palutena left. His mind kept circling around what the goddess had said.

"_There's a chance you might get pregnant if you aren't careful."_

He had never known that he could actually get pregnant if he and Pittoo...did it. Sure, the angel had thought about it a few times after Pittoo had aroused him. He had never experienced anything like what Pittoo had shown him. He never had these feelings of wanting to be with someone so badly. At first Pit thought there was something wrong with him and confessed to Dark Pit about it but once the darker angel explained to him that it was okay to have these feelings, Pit felt better. It made him happier and made their relationship grow.

"I can't believe I can actually get pregnant. I thought only girls could but Lady Palutena wouldn't lie to me. Would she?" Pit asked himself. "No, she couldn't be."

He let out a sigh as he gazed up towards the sky. It was pretty coincidental that she even brought that subject up. Earlier that morning after they had woken up, Pittoo tried to have sex with him but Pit was too shy and concerned about Lady Palutena showing up. He also had morning duties he had to fulfill.

"_So when the hell are we ever going to do it?" Dark Pit snapped. "Every time I try, you make up stupid excuses."_

"_I don't make them up! They're the truth!" He replied "I-I'm sorry Pittoo, I just am not used to uh, doing that."_

_The darker Pit crossed his arms. "I've noticed."_

"_Hey! It's not my fault I've never done, um, those things."_

_Dark Pit sighed through his nose before he crawled over the bed to place his lips on Pit's. "You've gotten better." He breathed as he began to kiss and suckle Pit's neck. "How about tonight then? After everyone goes to sleep."_

"_W-we can't do it here! Someone might hear."_

"_Then sneak out princess." Pittoo's voice was low and hoarse which bloomed goosebumps on Pit's skin. "And meet your prince in the garden."_

Funny how now he was in that precise place where he was going to be doing that exact activity and found out the outcome of what could happen. It was almost like Palutena knew...

"She couldn't have known could she? I mean I know she sees all but she doesn't always spy on me and Pittoo...does she?" Again he asked himself aloud.

He glanced down at his stomach. He brought his hands to it and gently placed them there. If they weren't careful Pit could have a baby growing there. He never thought that was even possible. How would that even work? He didn't know but what he did know was that he couldn't handle a baby. He knew nothing of babies except they cry and eat a lot. He had never even thought about starting a family. He never even had a crush until Pittoo came along. Pittoo... How would he react if he did get pregnant.

"_Who knows if Pittoo would stick by you if you had this baby."_

He would stay right? Stay by his side and help him with the baby? It would be his too. He'd stay right? He imagined how it would be if he told the news:

"_Pittoo I have something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I-I'm pregnant!"_

"_What!?"_

"_You'll help me raise the baby right?"_

"_Haha! Hell no! You're on your own there. It was nice having sex with you Pit! Bye!" _

He snapped his eyes open in horror as he imagined it. Pittoo wouldn't act like that right? He wouldn't leave Pit like that. Right?

The more he thought about it the more nervous he got for tonight.

* * *

Nightfall had crept over Skyworld. Pit had spent the whole day trying to relax and calm down from the conversation with Palutena. He had spent the remainder of his day chowing on food and relaxing in a hot spring but even those didn't help clear his mind. Now it was night and he was supposed to meet Pittoo in the garden. However; he was starting to think about not going. He didn't want to stand Pittoo up. If anything he wanted to be with him but with the pregnancy subject still lingering, he was reluctant to go. The thought of Pittoo waiting for him in the garden for hours only to have Pit not show, pulled on his heart strings. He couldn't do this to Pittoo. Not without letting him know the reason and if anything Pittoo would show up in his room and yell at him for not meeting him. Pit knew what he had to do.

He climbed out of bed and walked over to his window. He climbed up onto the frame and jumped out. He opened his wings and flew into the night. He quietly made his way to the garden he had been previously that day and landed in front of the fountain. He glanced around the dark plants looking for any sign of Dark Pit but found no one. He glanced up at the night sky, searching the stars for the darker Pit but still he was yet to be found. He brought his gaze back down to the garden and again scanned for any sign but still nothing was found.

"Pittoo?" Pit whispered, loudly. "Where are you?"

"So the princess finally came." A voice said from the shadows.

Pit turned around right as Pittoo emerged from the darkness. He smirked at Pit with arms crossed. His eyes scaling up and down the body before him. It had been nearly all day since the two last saw each other. Dark Pit walked up to Pit and placed his hands on either side of his cheek where he pulled their faces together and engaged in a tender kiss. Dark Pit pulled away, leaving Pit dazed and breathless. The darker Pit reached for his hand and led him out of the garden and towards the nearest archway.

"Pittoo, where are we going?" Pit asked through the fog of his daze.

"You didn't think that we were gonna fuck out in the open did you?" Dark Pit glanced over his shoulder as they walked down the open hallway. "As romantic as that is, there are too many centurions on night patrol. I don't want them interrupting us like the time they did."

Dark Pit turned into a dark corridor. Pit couldn't see anything. Not even the nose on his face. He tripped over his feet and nearly fell but Pittoo's hold on him was tight enough to catch him and bring him back to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?" Pit asked, nervously.

"Relax princess. I'm not kidnapping you or anything."

"Then where are we going?"

"My room."

"Your room? I thought you stayed in the temple?"

"Nope. That's just what I have you and the goddess believing. There are too many centurions around. I like my privacy. You should know that by now."

Finally they reached the end of the blackened corridor. A small little house-like building appeared before them. Pit had been everywhere in Skyworld but never once had he seen this place. They approached the small place where Dark Pit opened the door and walked himself and Pit in.

Pit glanced around the room while Pittoo shut the door. Candles lit the room where Pit got a better look at Pittoo's secret base. It was small but roomy. He had a giant futon bed with an elegant wooden frame against the nearest wall. He had a matching wardrobe on the other side of the room. A few books were scattered on the floor and night stands. It was quaint but cozy nonetheless.

Pit whirled around to compliment the room to the owner but he was quickly interrupted when said owner marched over to him and engulfed him in another kiss.

Dark Pit's hands started on the boy's cheeks but once Pit got more involved with the kiss, they slid down to his sides where he felt the lighter angel's waist. They massaged his waist before they slid to his back and pulled him forward, pressing their bodies together.

Pit wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck and kissed him hungrily as if he hadn't tasted him before. Dark Pit nibbled and suckled against his bottom lip then glossed over it with his tongue. Pit moaned and opened his mouth and brought his tongue out. Their mouth muscles swirled and wrapped together as they danced in-between mouths.

The dark angel's hands fell to boy's rear where they groped it, earning a shocked gasp then lifted Pit's body up. Pit wrapped his legs around the other's body and kissed harder. Dark Pit made for the bed where he plopped Pit down and started undressing him. It was then Pit realized what was about to happen. He broke away from Pittoo, who just moved his lips to his neck as he removed Pit's chiton.

"Pittoo..."

"Hmm?" The darker angel was undressing himself now.

"W-we can't do this!"

That stopped Dark Pit completely. He detached his lips from Pit's neck and threw his chiton onto the floor. He glanced at Pit through angry eyes.

"What do you mean we can't do this? You were fine with it this morning." He said coldly.

"I know but something has come up-"

"What now Pit? What fucking excuse do you have for me now?"

"It's not an excuse! Palutena told me that if I had sex then I would get pregnant!"

Dark Pit looked at him in disbelief before he cracked a smile and started laughing. "You'll get pregnant? That's hilarious!"

"It's not funny! It's true!"

"Pit, you're a fucking idiot if you believe that! Only girls get pregnant."

"Palutena said angels get pregnant too!"

"Pit, it's impossible for boys to get pregnant! I don't know why Palutena told you that but it's not true."

"But it has to be true if she told me!"

"I'm sure it was a joke-"

"Not uh Pittoo, she was serious!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna get pregnant!"

"But what if I do?"

"Then I'll fucking marry you!" He blurted out

Pit looked at him with hopeful blue eyes. His face becoming scarlet. "Y-you'd marry me if I got pregnant? You'd stay with me?"

"Yes, you idiot." His face matching the one below him

"Y-you're not just saying that right? You mean it?"

Pittoo sighed and brought their foreheads together. "Yes. If by some magic I got you knocked up I would marry you and stay with you." He kissed his nose. "Will you let me fuck you now?"

Pit bit his lip and looked away briefly. He thought about it for a moment then glanced back to meet Pittoo's lustful eyes. Just the sight of the dark angel nearly nude was turning him on. He could see the bulge forming from the darker angel's shorts as well which he blushed at.

"Okay...just be careful? I don't want to be pregnant."

"You're not going to get pregnant idiot." Dark Pit said in a low tone as he resumed kissing Pit.

His hands fell to the helm of Pit's shorts and hastily slid them off his legs. Next he removed Pit's shirt then removed his own clothes. He pressed their bodies together letting their skin touch. The dark angel grabbed both cocks and rubbed them together. His hand stroked up and down them both. Pit moaned in pleasure as his member was fondled in two different ways. The darker boy released a little groan of his own. The sound was deep yet sweet and caused Pit's dick to harden more so. Pit gripped the back of Pittoo's neck and released a few pathetic sounds as the darker Pit's pace quickened. The angel on the bottom suddenly cried out as he felt his load release and erupt on both stomachs and over Pittoo's hand. It wasn't too long after his release that Pittoo had his own, adding his seeds to their mess.

Pittoo pulled away and glanced down at their stained bodies. He let out a little chuckle before he let go of Pit, crawled off the bed and made for his wardrobe. Pit sat up and glanced down at his body. He said nothing as his face flustered more than it already was. He looked over at Pittoo with dazed eyes.

"Pittoo? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting something to help make it hurt less for you."

"I don't want it to hurt."

Pittoo retrieved his item and returned to the bed. He crawled over to Pit and opened his legs. The item he retrieved was a tube which he opened and squirted a clear gel-like liquid onto his fingers.

"What's that?" Pit asked as he watched.

"It's lubricant. This will help it not hurt as much." He brought one of the glazed fingers to Pit's entrance and entered inside it.

Pit instantly gasped at the foreign thing inside him as well as the cool wetness the lubricant brought. Pittoo's finger swirled around his hot insides, stretching him out a bit before he inserted another finger. Pit whimpered at the pain the fingers brought. He looked at Pittoo with pained eyes.

"Pittoo, ngh-"

"I know. It's gonna hurt no matter what but this should help it hurt less." He brought his lips to Pit's and continued to finger him.

Pit wrapped his arms around Pittoo again and kissed him back while he tried not to concentrate on what was going on inside him. The darker angel's lips slid down to Pit's neck again and started sucking a new piece of skin. Pit released sounds that were a mix of a whimper and a moan. Dark Pit nibbled on the sweet flesh while his fingers began to scissor the boy below. Again Pit whimpered at the pain but he was slowly starting to get accustomed to the fingers stretching inside him.

After several minutes of Pittoo swirling and scissoring Pit, he inserted a third finger and really started to stretch him out. He kept Pit distracted with soft kissing and nibbling his neck. It wasn't too long before Pittoo had stretched him out enough. He knew now that Pit was prepared.

Dark Pit removed his hands from Pit and returned to his first position. He glanced down at his erected cock and squeezed the lube in his hands. When they were nice and wet he brought his hands to his own dick and began rubbing the liquid over it. Pit watched as Pittoo rubbed himself and strangely the sight was arousing Pit. Dark Pit noticed that instantly and chuckled.

"I'm flattered Pit."

Pit blushed and turned away.

Dark Pit chuckled again but continued lubing himself until he thought it was good enough. He positioned himself, having his tip against Pit's entrance. He leaned over to Pit and pressed their lips together. He met the dazed blue eyes and spoke softly. "I need you to try and relax for me babe otherwise this is going to hurt a lot worse than it should."

"I-I'm trying."

"Let me help you." Dark Pit said in a seductive tone.

His lips fell to the boy's nipples which he started to lick around the tip while his hand traced around the other. A low moan escaped from Pit's throat as Dark Pit pinched and sucked him. Pit closed his eyes as the wonderful sensation relaxed him. Dark Pit massaged over Pit's chest, gripping and digging into his skin. He brought his fingers back to the nipple and played with the tip. He glanced up to see Pit relaxed more and knew now was the time. He removed himself from Pit, quickly positioned himself. Pit opened his eyes and glanced to see Pittoo holding his inner thighs with his tip poking his entrance. The darker angel glanced at him but said nothing. Pit watched him for a few silent moments but never once did he enter him. Right when Pit opened his mouth to as what he was doing the other entered.

Pit cried out as Pittoo slowly entered inside him. The angel gripped onto the bedsheets as he felt Pittoo fill up his insides. The motion was slow and the wet coldness from the lube was helping Pittoo slide in easier but it was still hurting Pit nonetheless. It was nothing that could be helped though. All he could do was slowly slide himself in all the way.

Once Pittoo pushed himself all the way in, he stopped and let Pit adjust to the feeling. He glanced at Pit and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached over and placed his lips on his doppelganger's. Pit's eyelids fluttered opened and looked at Pittoo with stain-filled tears.

"It hurts." He said

"I know but it won't hurt after awhile. I promise. I'll go nice and slow."

"Really?" He sniffed.

Dark Pit nodded and placed his lips back on Pit's. Pit wrapped his arms around Pittoo and kissed him. The dark angel kissed him back before he slowly pulled himself out then slid himself back in. Pit cried out and whimpered against his lips as he moved but after repeating the movements various more times he started to get used to it. The pain was still there but it wasn't throbbing in him like it had in the beginning. Dark Pit was patient with his movements. He wanted it to feel good for Pit as well and shoving himself in and fucking him sensibly wasn't the way to do so (even though the thought turned him on). The dark angel pulled away from Pit's lips and looked into the hazed eyes.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

Pit shook his head no. "Not really."

"Can I move faster?"

Pit nodded and gave him a small smile. This soft side of Pittoo was something he didn't see often and he honestly didn't expect to see it in the middle of sex.

Dark Pit's movements started to pick up. He slid himself out and thrusted back in earning little cries from Pit. He shot Pit a look, making sure he was okay and when he saw he was he continued his pattern. The pain was much more mild now and it still hurt enough to make Pit whine but it was slightly ignored once an unknown pleasure began to flicker. It was a pleasure Pit had never experienced before and he liked it. The darker Pit was feeling his own set of pleasure from grinding the lighter. This feeling that dwelled inside him was what he craved to feel from Pit. He glanced down at his face and felt his member pulse as he was turned on by that face. Pit was red and his eyes were half-lidded from the pleasure he was receiving. Moans came from his opened mouth as well as drool and beads of sweat slipped off his body. Seeing him in such a state craved him to fasten his pace. So he did. His movements increased as well as the sounds coming from Pit. He abruptly stopped in his movements and repositioned Pit so that he was on his hands and knees. His pace doubled once he was in that position. He gripped Pit's ass and moved almost relentlessly more. Pit clung to the bedspread and shut his eyes as bliss filled inside him. He was panting and moaning as he was slammed into but strangely it wasn't enough.

He glanced over his shoulder at Pittoo. "Ha ahh, Pittoo! Ngh."

"What is it, hah, princess?"

"Fa-ah-ster"

He didn't need to say anymore. Dark Pit grinned at the request and obeyed. His movements now were more swift than they had been before. He slammed into Pit making him moan uncontrollably which added fuel to the fire inside of him. He aimed inside Pit, wanting to hit a certain area and hoping he would find it just so he could hear Pit cry out more. He thrusted all the way until he knew he found the spot. Pit's cries were louder and more lustful than they had been previously. Dark Pit concentrated on that spot, hitting it nearly each time and enjoying the sounds his double made. He knew it was only a matter of time before Pit was going to release his load. Pit's moans were getting louder and then before he knew it, the warm milky liquid inside of him escaped and released out of his tip. He panted as the last of it dripped out but then he felt Pittoo's hold on him tighten. The dark angel grunted and with three swift thrusts, his own seeds were released and filled the inside of Pit. Pit gasped as his walls were filled up even more.

The room was silent except for the boys panting. Pit felt Pittoo press his lips against his sweaty back and slowly pull out of him. Once Pittoo was out of him, the angel collapsed onto the bed (missing the spot where his load was). Dark Pit laughed as he pulled the stained sheet off the bed and retrieved a fresh one. He placed it on the bed and crawled over to the panting boy and covered his sweaty body with it. He laid beside him and pulled him over and wrapped his arms around him. Pit glanced at him with lidded eyes. Dark Pit was staring back at him while his hand caressed the side of Pit's face.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't do it in your room. You're really loud." Dark Pit chuckled.

Pit narrowed his eyes at him and looked the opposite way. Again Dark Pit laughed and pressed his lips to Pit's cheek.

"Did you like it?" Dark Pit already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Pit himself.

Pit turned to his side and faced the dark angel. He gave him a sleepy smile and nodded as he rested his face on Pittoo's chest. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure thing princess. Just-" But before he finished the sentence Pit passed out.

Dark Pit smiled to himself as he pulled Pit closer to him. He grabbed the blankets and covered them both up. He planted a final kiss on Pit before he too fell asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Palutena appeared into Dark Pit's room. The first thing she did was cover her nose. The room smelled like sweat and sex. She glanced on the floor and saw their clothes scattered every where. She knew then that the angels had done it. She tip-toed over to the bed where the boys slept. Dark Pit was turned on his side, facing the window with no covers over him. His ass was showing and was mooning her. Palutena had to cover her mouth to prevent her from laughing. She glanced at Pit and saw he was sprawled over the bed, wrapped in the blankets and snoring with his mouth open. She quietly giggled as she raised her staff over the boys. A blue dust appeared from it and drifted onto the sleeping angels. Their breathing deepened and their bodies relaxed.

Palutena grinned as she sent them into a deep sleep. She got closer to Pit and started unraveling the blankets on him. She stopped once his bare stomach showed and placed her staff on his belly. The staff glowed as well as Pit's stomach. After a second of leaving the staff there, she pulled away and watched as his little tummy began to grow. His stomach stretched out until it looked like he was five months pregnant. Pit unconsciously fell to his side once his stomach stopped growing.

Palutena smiled as she covered him with the blankets and whispered, "Sorry about this Pit but I'm enjoying this too much. You're probably going to be upset with me once you find out this was all a trick but you will thank me once you find out why I truly did this." With those final words, the goddess vanished.

* * *

A/N: Well this was gonna be a one-shot but I got too into this and wrote a lot so now this is gonna be a short multi-chapter story. Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! Shit's about to get real in the next chapter :) Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think so far! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly into the secret room the boys slept in, sending a gently breeze inside. The sun's brightness awakened Pit. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he felt really bloated. Like he had eaten a whole feast by himself.

_I don't remember eating anything last night. Is this how you feel after you have sex?_ Pit wondered.

He moved the blankets off his bare body, realizing that his back strangely hurt. Was this also the result of sex? This was strange. He removed the blanket completely and froze. His eyes grew wide in horror as he saw stomach was swollen. He sat up and stared down at his enlarged belly. He brought a finger to it and pressed it and felt how hard it was. He gasped and jumped back as if it would jump the other way. His stomach stayed enlarged and frantically tried to remove it as if it would do anything.

"Pittoo!" Pit shrieked "Pittoo wake up!"

The dark angel groaned and stirred but made no motion to get up.

"Pittoo!"

"Pit you're fine. Your ass is gonna hurt for awhile." He snarled.

Pit didn't even notice that pain. He was panicking over his stomach too much to even notice that.

"Pittoo! Wake-up! L-look at me!"

Dark Pit snarled and turned over to see Pit's bare back. He narrowed his eyes as he saw nothing was wrong from the angle he was seeing.

"What?" he snapped. "I don't see anyth-"

Pit turned around and exposed the front of his body. Dark Pit stopped in the middle of his sentence and

shrieked as he jumped back. His eyes were bugged and his jaw dropped as he stared at Pit's belly. He glanced between Pit and his belly.

"Wha-what the fuck is that!?" the dark angel shrieked.

"I-I think I'm pregnant!" Pit panicked. His tone matched his double.

"That's not possible! Guys can't get pregnant! Even if they could they wouldn't develop this fucking fast!" Dark Pit pulled his gaze off the stomach and met Pit's terrified eyes. "You sure you didn't just eat a lot?"

"I-it doesn't feel like a full stomach! It feels harder!"

"Let me see. You probably just ate a lot." Dark Pit said and crawled over to Pit.

He gazed at the stomach and held his hands over it. He hesitated for a few seconds before he pressed his hands against the belly. He waited a few more seconds before he felt something kick. Both Pits shrieked and jumped away from each other. The two gazed at each other and mirrored the same horrified expression.

"There's no way! There is absolutely no way!"

"I really am pregnant!"

Dark Pit scratched his head and stared at the stomach. "I...don't believe it."

"Pittoo, what are we going to do?" Pit asked as he desperately clung onto the other's wrist. His imagination from yesterday flashed through his mind again.

"_You'll help me raise the baby right?"_

"_Haha! Hell no! You're on your own there. It was nice having sex with you Pit! Bye!" _

The fear of being left alone to raise the baby flooded him. Dark Pit's promise also resurrected from his mind.

"W-we have to get married! You have to marry me! We have to get married right now!" He said frantically.

"Hold on a second Pit-"

"-Pittoo you promised!"

Dark Pit grabbed Pit's cheeks and held them in his hands. He looked deeply into those scared blue eyes and held his gaze. Dark Pit said nothing but just stared into them. Pit relaxed slightly at the hold on his face. His body was trembling in fear of being rejected and left alone.

"You need to calm down okay?"

"I can't calm down Pittoo! I'm freaking out! You said I couldn't get pregnant but I am! Lady Palutena was right." His eyes grew wide and he gasped. "Lady Palutena! What am I going to do?! She can't see me like this! What will she think of me? She will know I didn't listen! She'll know we did it!" His face fell into his hands. "She's going to be disappointed in me!"

"Look," Dark Pit got up from the bed and walked over his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. "I don't know what is going on or how you ended up getting pregnant but I'm going to find out why."

"I told you already, Pittoo." Pit said as he got off the bed too. "Lady Palutena said angels can get pregnant more than girls."

Dark Pit shook his head. "I don't believe it. There's no way you can get pregnant or be that big when we just had sex last night. No way, I'm checking this out!" He was fully dressed and was walking towards the door.

Pit panicked at the thought of being deserted. Was Pittoo trying to get out of this? Was he leaving him?

"I'm coming too!"

Dark Pit stopped and looked at him. "No way Pit. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go anywhere exposing that stomach. Besides-" He crossed his arms. "Can you even fly with that thing?"

Pit narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Yes! I can fly! Watch!" He opened his wings and started flapping them. It was really difficult for him to get off the ground. His back was hurting from the pregnancy and the weight of the baby was weighing him down. He barely got a foot off the ground before he couldn't hold up on any longer. He fell to the ground only to be caught by Pittoo.

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes as he set Pit on the bed. "You're an idiot! You can't just do something like that! Use what little brain you have. You could've hurt yourself."

"I was only a foot off the ground!"

"Yeah with a pregnant belly! You can't fly Pit with it. Just stay here while I check this out."

"Where are you going?"

"To the archives."

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone? I have duties remember!"

"I'll tell everyone you're sick or something. Do whatever you want, just don't get into my shit and don't leave."

Pit grumpily folded his arms and watched Pittoo walk towards the door. The feeling of being left alone started to get to him again. "You'll come back right?" He asked desperately.

Dark Pit glance over his shoulder and looked into those upset eyes. He didn't understand why Pit was so worried about him leaving. "Yes, princess, I will be back for you." He glanced at his naked body. "Put some clothes on." He blushed and left the room.

Pit watched him leave and just stared at the door. "H-he's coming back right? He said was."

Pit sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he gazed at the belly. Many thoughts ran through his head as he stared at it. This couldn't be real right? This had to be a trick! He placed his hand on it and started to rub it. He felt the baby kick at the touch and gasped, quickly recalling his hand.

"I really am pregnant." He sighed as his face fall into his hands. He had no idea what he was going to do but for now he settled with putting some clothes on.

He glanced to the floor and saw his clothes sprawled out. He tried to bend over but the belly was blocking his sight. He tried again in a different angle but again it was in the way. He slunk to the ground, next to his clothes and grabbed them. He tried to get back up but found he was having troubles with that. He sighed and placed his clothes on the tummy, clung to the bed and pulled himself to his feet. He smiled at the clothes and placed them on the bed.

"Thanks for helping me tummy." He thanked it and grabbed his shorts.

He looked down and saw that he couldn't see his feet anymore. He lifted a leg to make sure they were still there before he grabbed the helm of the shorts with both hands and tried to stick his leg through it only he couldn't seem to do so. Again he tried multiple times but he still couldn't get them on. He sighed and sat on the bed and attempted that way. He managed to get them on only they stretched and didn't make it all the way up. The stomach was too big for them to fit. With a groan, Pit wiggled the shorts off with his legs and grabbed the undershirt. He pulled it over his head but the shirt barely covered the belly. With an irritated sigh he removed the shirt and threw it on the floor. His clothes didn't fit him anymore.

"Am I just supposed to stay here naked all day?" He asked himself as he lied back down on the bed. He glanced at his stomach that blocked the rest of his body. He put his hand on it and gently rubbed it as his eyes closed and he drifted into his thoughts.

Dark Pit flew towards Palutena's temple and landed in front of it. He was about to walk in when the goddess opened the door, nearly hitting him in the face. Dark Pit quickly dodged it and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Opps! Sorry Pittoo." The goddess apologized. "I thought you were Pit."

Dark Pit growled at the nickname and crossed his arms. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh? Is everything alright? I haven't heard from him this morning. He probably just overslept or something."

"He's sick."

The goddess looked at Dark Pit concerned. "He is? He seemed fine yesterday."

"Yeah, well it just came up out of no where."

"I should go see if he's okay."

"He's fine." Dark Pit said smoothly. "He said he doesn't want you to come near him or you might catch it."

"I doubt I will catch anything. I am a goddess after all. Besides I can cure him."

"Yeah yeah, divine powers. Look, he's a mess and he doesn't want you to see him. Just do him a favor and let him handle it. You probably have god stuff to do right?"

"Well if that's what he wants then okay but I think I should send him some soup or something to help him get better."

"I'll take it to him."

"You seem like you're in a hurry. I'll just poof it to him but don't worry if he really doesn't want me to see him then I won't use my fountain. No harm done."

"Fine, whatever."

Palutena smiled and looked at him curiously. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have stuff I have to do." Dark Pit answered, bored of the conversation.

"What about Pit?"

"What about him?"

"Are you going to take care of him if he won't let me?"

"Don't worry about that. He's fine. I've got to go." The dark angel opened his wings and took to the sky.

Palutena watched Dark Pit fly away without answering her question. She waited until he was a black speck in the sky before she smiled to herself.

"Good excuse Pittoo but I wouldn't have let that go that easily if I didn't know the real reason." She laughed to herself and turned to the nearest centurion. "Your captain is sick and won't be able to preform his duties for a few days. Inform the rest."

"Yes, m'lady." the centurion said and flew off to tell the others.

"I guess I better give Pit some food. If he's eating for 'two' then he's going to be needing a lot more than soup." She glanced back in the direction Dark Pit flew to. "If Pittoo is returning or not."

Pit was sitting against the wall on the bed. He was looking out of the window where he noticed Pittoo's secret room was one of the buildings the vines from the garden nearly claimed. There wasn't so much that he couldn't see outside but there was enough that kept him and the room concealed. The proof of that were the centurions that flew by the window. They never even noticed Pit was right there in plain sight. When he noticed that no matter what they couldn't see him, he started making creepy noises while the centurions passed by and found entertainment in scaring them. When the centurions had warned the others to stay away from that particular spot, his fun ended. Now, he was just gazing at the garden while he rubbed the belly.

"Hello Pit!" Palutena's voice echoed.

"Gah! Lady Palutena!" Pit shrieked and quickly pulled the covers to hide his belly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Pittoo came and told me that you were sick."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I am."

"He also said that you didn't want me to see you because of how sick you look. Don't worry Pit, I'm not at the fountain so I can't see you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, I feel oka- I mean, no I feel really sick, like I'm gonna throw up and stuff." Pit said, not sounding convincing at all.

"Aww you poor guy. How about I poof you up something to eat?"

Pit's eyes brightened at the idea of food. He hadn't eaten breakfast and it was past noon. He would've left the first time his stomach growled but the fact that he couldn't fly and didn't want anyone to see him which was what stopped him.

"Yes please Lady Palutena!"

"Here you go Pit!" A big tray of food appeared on the other side of the bed on a serving cart.

"Thank you Lady Palutena!" Pit sang as he made his way over to the tray.

His eyes sang as he looked at the buffet of food for him. There was everything from soup to salads, smoothies, orange juice, a few sandwiches and fruit and even some deserts. Most of everything wasn't what you give to sick people but Palutena knew that Pit wouldn't question any of it. It was food and he wanted it. The first thing he grabbed was a meat sandwich which he devoured in seconds. He moved to the next one and then the next until there were no more sandwiches. He drank most of the orange juice before he moved to some cake.

"By the way Pit," Palutena asked after a few minutes of listening to Pit happily eat his food. "you wouldn't happen to know where Pittoo was going do you?"

"Huh?" Pit glanced up at the ceiling.

"He just told me that you were sick and said he had to be somewhere. Do you know where?"

"He red dat he ras ronna ro to re arkives." He answered with food in his mouth.

Palutena laughed and responded with, "You might want to calm down on the food if you're sick Pit."

"Sorry Lady Palutena, I'm just really hungry all of a sudden."

"There's enough food there to last you a bit. I can always poof you up some more later this evening if you'd like. I don't know what Pittoo is planning for you, _if_ he is, so I don't mind poofing you both something to eat."

"What do you mean if?"

"It's hard to know what's going on in that brain of his. I asked him if he was going to take care of you while you're ill but he just responded with 'don't worry about it'". She mimicked Dark Pit's voice

"H-he did?"

"Yeah but like I said, who knows with him. I should probably let you eat and rest up. The sooner you do, the sooner you get better."

"Thank you again Lady Palutena."

"Of course Pit." the goddess giggled. "Get better! I'll poof up some dinner for you later."

And the goddess was gone. Pit stared up at the ceiling after she left. The recent thing she had said was still fresh on his mind. Had Pittoo abandoned him?


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Pit threw down another scroll on the table, angry that the thing hadn't provided the information he wanted. He had been researching all over the archives and hadn't found anything on angels becoming pregnant. He growled as he rubbed his temples. A few centurions threw some looks his way but he ignored them or shot back some glares. He rested his head on his hands as he sat down and overlooked the useless scrolls. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had never heard of an angel-a boy angel at that- getting pregnant. He thought Palutena was full of shit for telling Pit he could get pregnant but sure enough the boy was pregnant. Dark Pit just couldn't believe it. Inside Pit was a baby that they created somehow and sure enough it was going to be born looking exactly like them. He just couldn't believe it. They were going to be parents? They weren't even fully grown yet! They were young teens yet they were about to be dads or mom and dad as Pittoo thought of it (naming himself as the dad). How were they even going to do this? How would they raise a baby angel? The two knew nothing about babies and Pit was less than capable of taking care of one. He could barely take care of himself. Where would they stay? How would Palutena react to this? They weren't ready for this. He wasn't ready for this.

_You could always leave him to deal with the baby..._an eerie voice said

"What?" Dark Pit said allowed. He glanced around the room, looking for someone who was talking to him but all he received were centurions giving him a look.

_You're not the one pregnant. _The voice said again. This time Dark Pit realized it was a dark thought from deep in his mind. _You don't have to stay with him. He has the goddess after all. You could leave him and be free. You don't have to be tied down to him. He's just a silly twit who's only good for sex._

_No, you're wrong. _Dark Pit thought _He's an idiot but he's MY idiot. I don't really want a kid but I won't leave Pit if I'm the one that did this to him._

_He did this to himself..._

_No. It takes two to create a baby, even if I don't understand how that's is even possible for us. _

_So, you plan to stay tied down to him then? Now is your only chance to have the freedom you want. You can just leave and never see him again._

_I can't live without Pit, literally. I want that freedom but I also want Pit as well. He's mine._

_You sound so sure of yourself. Just wait...I will reappear again when you start to doubt again...you'll see. You can't handle this and we both know it._

* * *

The sun was setting on that long day and once again, Pit found himself staring at the sunset, feeling completely alone and bored. It had been hours since he talked to Lady Palutena and it had been nearly all day since he had seen Pittoo. Pit had spent most of the day on the bed. He got up a few times to use the bathroom, which he found when he was exploring the room, and to go through some of Pittoo's books to look at the pictures. When he had grown bored of that, he returned to the bed and just stared out the window. Sometimes he would glance down at his belly and rub it. When he felt lonely he started talking to it.

"Hi baby." He said as he rubbed it. "Uh, I'm your dad or am I your mom since you're in my belly? Does that make Pittoo the dad then? Um, it looks like I ate you but don't worry baby I didn't." He rubbed the lower side of his stomach. "You sure are big. How did that happen? Pittoo and I um, did it last night. I don't think you should be this big, at least that's what Pittoo says." he sighed as he thought of Pittoo. "I wonder where he is. Did he really abandon me?"

Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Pittoo with a few books in his arms.

"Pittoo!" Pit gasped, happily.

"Hi prince-gah! Pit!" He dropped the books and hid his blushing face. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

Pit looked down at his nude self. He had completely forgotten he was naked. He look back at Pittoo, who was picking up the books he dropped and keeping his red face down. "None of my clothes fit."

Dark Pit looked up at him in disbelief. "Really? None of them do?"

Pit shook his head and pointed to the belly. "My belly is too big for them to fit."

"Maybe I can find you something to wear tomorrow." He picked up the books and walked towards the bed.

"So you really went to the archives?" Pit asked

Dark Pit nodded. "and the library but I found nothing on angels being pregnant. Just girls." He sat on the bed and lied down and closed his eyes. "I'd say you are one if I didn't see it myself that you aren't." A teasing smile played on his lips.

"That'd make you one too then!" Pit retorted

Dark Pit chuckled before he opened his eyes and realized something. "I should get you something to eat. You must be starving. I can't believe I forgot to feed you with that huge appetite of yours! And if you're pregnant..."

"It's okay Pittoo, Lady Palutena brought some food after you left."

"She did?!" Dark Pit whirled around and looked at Pit. "Did she see you? I thought I told her-"

"She didn't see me. She said that you told her I was sick and didn't want her to see me, so she just poofed up some food for me. She said she was gonna poof up more for dinner for us." Pit happily smiled.

"Well that's good. Your appetite must be even bigger than it normally is." he chuckled again and glanced at the belly. His smile fell as he looked at it. He glanced at the books he brought and grabbed the nearest one. He crawled over towards Pit and sat on his knees as he stared at his belly again. He opened the book and started skimming through it until he found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha! Here we go."

"What?" Pit asked, curiously

Dark Pit said nothing as he glanced between the book to Pit's belly. "Looks like you are five months pregnant."

"What!? Five months!? But how is that-"

"I don't know how it's possible but look-" He showed him the picture and pointed at the stomach. "That's about how you look right now."

Pit glanced at the picture then at his belly."I guess I am. I can't really tell how I look but if you say that's how I look then I trust you." he sighed and started to rub it.

Dark Pit glanced at the sad face on his double. A wave of guilt washed over him as he gazed at the frown. He ran his fingers through his hair before he placed his hand on Pit's and leaned over and kissed him. Pit's eyes were wide from the sudden kiss but after a second or so he closed them and he kissed back.

"Did you miss me princess?" Dark Pit cooed against Pit's lips.

Pit nodded and kissed him a bit more forcefully. Dark Pit chuckled at the answer and gripped the boy's face as he kissed back.

"Hi Pit. How are you feeling?" Palutena's voice echoed in the room causing both angels to squeal in surprise.

They quickly pulled apart and covered Pit in blankets even though they knew she couldn't see him. They didn't wanna take any chances.

"A b-bit better." Pit said, breathless.

"Why do you sound like you are out of breath?"

"I, uh-"

"-he just threw up." Dark Pit interrupted.

"Aww you poor guy. It's nice to hear from you Pittoo. I wasn't sure what was going on with Pit or if anyone was taking care of him."

"I said for you not to worry. I'm taking care of him."

Pit blushed as Pittoo said that.

"Sorry but I didn't get a clear understanding from that. I'm glad you are taking care of Pit since he won't let me see him."

"Sorry Lady Palutena."

"It's okay Pit. The least I can do for you is summon some food." As soon as she said that, the empty tray was filled with a buffet of dinner meals and desserts.

The angels stared at the food, nearly drooling. Dark Pit only realized then how hungry he truly was. He also realized that most of the foods weren't something you give to someone sick. He glanced up at the ceiling suspiciously as if he could see her.

"Why this mountain of food? Pit can't eat half of it since he's sick." He questioned her.

"But Pittoo, I-" Dark Pit covered Pit's mouth.

"Well this is for both of you."

"But why all this food?"

"I don't know what you boys are in the mood for. This way you can just kinda pick whatever you wanna eat."

"I see." Dark Pit said, still skeptic.

"I better get going. I hope you feel better Pit. Try eating slowly since your stomach is upset."

"Thank you Lady Palutena." Pit said once he removed Pittoo's hand.

The two wait a few moments until they were sure she was gone. They glanced at the food with hunger. Pit practically ran towards the buffet and started stuffing his face. Pittoo crawled over the bed to reach the food where he watched Pit devour the whole thing. His appetite was much worse now that he was pregnant. He seemed to be eating everything in one gulp.

"Pit!" Dark Pit snapped.

Pit looked up from his bowl of macaroni and cheese. His face was covered in the cheese sauce as well as other various sauces. "What?"

"Slow the fuck down! You're eating like a pig!"

Pit narrowed his eyes. "Well, excuuuuuse me Pittoo but I'm eating for two here!"

Dark Pit opened his mouth to retort but he closed it. His eyes fell to Pit's belly for a long moment. He said nothing as he grabbed a bowl of spaghetti and walked to the other side of the room where he sat on the window cell and stared out the window. Pit watched him for a second, feeling a little guilty for lashing out at Pittoo.

"Pittoo?" The dark angel looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really hungry. A lot more than usual." He glanced down at the belly and rubbed it. "This baby is really making me super more hungry."

Dark Pit watched him rub his stomach. A smirk played on his lips as he said, "Looks like it's taking after your appetite."

Pit looked up at him and grinned. He has happy to see that Dark Pit wasn't mad at him.

The two finished their meals in silence. Dark Pit could hardly converse with Pit when he was stuffing his face. The boy had eaten everything on the tray except for Pittoo's dinner and one plate of desert. After their dinner, Pit washed his face in the bathroom before he lied back down on the bed and covered himself in the blankets. He sat against the wall and stared up at the night sky.

Dark Pit took that time to remove his clothes until he was in his under clothes and sat on the bed, reading one of the pregnancy books. A few times he would cast a few looks at the belly then at Pit, whom was cradling his stomach. Pit caught him staring a few times but he only smiled at him and watched him back. He watched as his eyes darted back and forth upon the text he was reading, taking in new information into his brain.

"What are you reading?" He asked, curiously. "You keep staring at my tummy."

"I'm reading a pregnancy book, idiot."

"Oh, what's it say?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "Nothing much. Stuff I already knew."

"Oh, so why are you reading it if you know?"

"In case I missed something. I'm pretty sure that the fact that you're an angel is what sped up the pregnancy but that's all I can come up with."

"Um, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit glanced up from his book.

"Are you gonna go back to the library tomorrow? Or have any plans to go anywhere?"

Dark Pit closed his book. "Why?"

"I just got really lonely being stuck in here by myself all day." His face was blushing.

Dark Pit got off his stomach and made towards Pit. He gently prowled over and leaned into his face.

"You really did miss me princess?" he asked as he caressed Pit's cheek.

Pit nodded. "I was really bored and lonely."

"Then the only place I will go tomorrow is to get you some clothes."

Pit smiled. "Could I go outside after I have clothes on?"

"No. It's just better if you stay in here for now."

Pit frowned. "Can we at least go to the garden tomorrow night? No one will be out and I miss the fresh air. Plus I will have clothes."

"Alright princess. I'll let you out of your tower tomorrow night." A lustful smile played on his lips as he looked at Pit's body. His other hand trailed up and down Pit's leg, sending a shiver down his spine. "Why don't we have some fun since your clothes are already off?"

Pit gasped. "But Pittoo, the baby!"

"It will be fine. We can still have sex even though you're pregnant."

"H-how do you know?"

"What do you think I was reading?" His lips claimed Pit's while his hand found Pit's member inside the blanket. Pit gasped again which shifted into a moan as Pittoo played with the tip. "I promise I will be careful." His lips fell to Pit's neck where he sucked at one of the old hickeys there.

"Ngh" Was all Pit could say. His face was heating up as his cock was being teased and his neck being sucked on. Without even realizing what he was doing it, he kicked off the blankets, exposing his naked body and grabbed Pittoo's arm, forcing the other's grip onto his member. "O-okay, just go slow."

Dark Pit grinned and bit down on Pit's neck causing him to cry out. He quickly covered his mouth with his own and gripped the head of his member where he started to stroke it. Pit moaned against the lips on his and kissed him forcefully.

Dark Pit's tongue slithered into his mouth, taking in Pit's sweet taste. Pit's own tongue brushed against the invader and entered the other's mouth. Dark Pit's pace on Pit's cock increased the more the kiss became rapid. He pumped the shaft while palming the head, driving Pit crazy. Pit moaned and cried out as the pleasure heated up inside him. He pulled his mouth muscle out of Pittoo's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned lustfully in his ear. That moan alone sent Pittoo's own cock to harden against his shorts, leading to discomfort but he ignored it the best he could and concentrated on jerking Pit off.

It didn't take too long before the moaning boy released his load all over Dark Pit's hand. He looked at Pittoo with dazed eyes and a blushing face as he pulled away. Dark Pit grinned at the face and pulled away from him. He crawled off the bed where he removed his clothes and found the lube off on the floor. He picked it up and returned to Pit, where he positioned him to lie flat on the bed. He opened the tube and squirted the liquid onto his fingers. He glanced at Pit over the stomach and wished that it wasn't there so he could see Pit better. He brought his finger to Pit's entrance and entered. Pit gasped at the cold wetness again but this time it didn't hurt as bad.

While he started to stretch Pit out, his hand fell to his own member where he began to jerk himself off to the sound of Pit's noises. He inserted another finger inside the boy and twirled inside him before he started to scissor him again. More moans came from Pit once a third finger was stuck inside. The feeling was still as strange as it was the night before but his body was relaxed and craving to have Pittoo's inside.

"Pittoo-ngh" He moaned as the fingers continued to swirl inside him. He heard Pittoo's own groans and grunts as he jerked himself off. Dark Pit let out a loud groan as he came. His eyes lifted to meet Pit's ones. Lust gleamed brightly in those blue eyes which pleased his double. He pulled the fingers out and reached over to the tray to grab some napkins to clean his hands. When they were cleaned, he tossed them aside and reached for the tube where he began to lube himself. Pit watched over his belly as Pittoo applied the liquid. The sight of him doing so, turned him on once again. Dark Pit saw this and smirked. Pit didn't care this time. He just wanted Pittoo inside him and fast.

"Pittoo"

"What?"

His face turned a darker shade of red. "H-hurry."

Dark Pit grinned at his request. "I thought you wanted me to go slow, princess?"

"You're going _too_ slow."

His smile widened as he positioned himself just outside Pit's entrance. His wet tip played and teased with his entrance. Dark Pit leaned over the stomach and looked at Pit hungrily. "Do you want me to go fast?"

Pit nodded. "S-stop teasing me and get inside me! I can't take it anymore!"

"I've never seen this horny side of you Pit." Dark Pit laughed "I like it."

"S-shut up and just do it before I do it myself." His face reddened.

"I'd honestly like to see that but I'm not gonna make my little pregnant Pit do that work." Dark Pit kissed his face before he retracted back to his position. His cock slowly pushed inside him.

Pit cried out in pain as he did the last time he was penetrated again, the feeling was about the same as it was his first time. His fingers gripped the bed the further Pittoo pushed. He let out a few agonized cries mixed with whimpers but the pain was worth it. Pittoo was inside him and now he just wanted him to fuck him like crazy. He glanced at Pittoo, who stopped and was looking at him.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked desperately.

Pittoo looked at him confused. "I'm waiting for you to get used to it again."

"I'm used to it just go!"

"Listen, horn-dog, as much as I wanna fuck you mad right now, I still have to go slow for you to get used to it or it's gonna hurt. Now shut up and let me do it."

Pit grumbled but said nothing. Dark Pit just stared at him for a second before he chuckled to himself. He slowly pulled out of Pit, earning more pathetic whimpering from the boy and slowly pushed back in. He repeated the pattern until Pit's sounds quietened down before he began to pick up the pace. His gentle thrusting turned mean. He pounded Pit hard and fast but the noises that were coming out of Pit told Dark Pit that he was enjoying it, a little too much.

Pit's grip on the bed tightened as he felt Pittoo move deeper inside him. Thoughts about the baby's safety flashed through his mind but the lust of wanting Pittoo faded them out. He didn't understand what was happening to him but all he knew was he was enjoying the feeling of Pittoo inside him. He loved it so much that he already came. The white liquid splashed on all over his belly and got a little on his face but he didn't care. Dark Pit looked at him with concern and stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine! Just keep going!" Pit practically growled.

Dark Pit didn't know whether or not he liked this side of Pit. It was unusual seeing Pit like this and it made him slightly concerned about him but it also turned him on seeing him so horny with lust and hunger scorching in his eyes. He decided to set aside his concern for now. Horny Pit wasn't something he ever saw so he was going to take advantage of it. He picked up where he left off.

Pit came again and again but each time he did was with none other than lust. A few times he begged Pittoo to move faster and each time his request was answered. Pittoo finally climaxed after twenty minutes of relentless pounding. He rested himself on Pit's belly and was drenched in sweat. He looked up at Pit, who was covered in both sweat and cum. Both were panting to no end. Dark Pit leaned over Pit and licked off the cum that had gotten underneath his chin and lips. When he licked off the lips, he replaced them with his own and kissed him tenderly. Pit kissed him back and brushed the wet black hair out of his red eyes. He pulled away and looked into those eyes lovingly.

"Can we do it again?"

Dark Pit laughed, breathlessly. "You said that last night and you fell asleep."

"I didn't want you as badly as I do now." Pit whispered in a seductive tone. He kissed him hungrily and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Pittoo kissed him, matching the hunger but he pulled away when Pit tried to bring him closer to his lips and Dark Pit was lying on his belly. He instantly pulled away and got up off Pit. He sat up and wiped some of the sweat away as he still regained his breath. Pit watched him and followed his lead (though he had a little bit of trouble getting up which led to Pittoo grabbing his wrist and pulling him up). He sat behind Pittoo and planted loving kissed on his bare back and between wings. His stomach was also brushing against his back which felt harder than it had this morning.

"Please Pittoo? Can we do it again?" Pit begged. "I want to feel you inside me. You feel so good. I just want you so badly."

Dark Pit laughed. "I don't even know what to think of you right now." He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Pit like a hunter to it's prey. "But I'm going to enjoy this side of you as long as I can."

He quickly turned and grabbed Pit's cheeks and brought their lips together. Their mouths both competing to eat the other. Their hot breath picked back up into unrelenting pants while they devoured mouths. Dark Pit pulled away after winning the contest with a long trail of saliva following him back.

He grabbed Pit's body and turned him around where he gently pushed him onto the bed and forced him onto his hands and knees (though he was careful Pit didn't land fully onto the bed for the sake of the baby). He positioned himself again and thrusted himself back in. Pit cried in ecstasy as he was being ridden again. Pittoo wasn't as gentle as he had been prior. No, his thrusts were mean as he slammed into Pit, each time hearing him nearly scream with moans. The way Pittoo was grinding him so fast was nothing short of bliss. He loved it. Drool was practically dripping from his mouth as his body unrelentingly moved. He came more times than he had during the previous session but he didn't care. Something inside him was driving him mad and crave this pleasure, crave Pittoo. He wanted him to fuck him and never stop. He didn't know what or why but he felt like he just didn't have enough Pittoo or enough of Pittoo inside him.

They were relentless throughout the night. They only took a few minor breaks after every time Pittoo climaxed. During every break however; Pit whined and told Dark Pit he wanted to do it again. Dark Pit was happy to oblige after he took a few rests. Dark Pit ended up losing track of how many times he fucked him. They had done several different positions and he even allowed Pit to fuck himself off Pittoo. The two angels were soaked to the bone in their own sweat and their panting never seemed to stop as well as their loads. The bed was covered in cum and sweat.

After hours of nothing but sex, Dark Pit collapsed onto Pit, bringing them both onto the bed. Dark Pit only had enough energy to pull Pit into his chest and spoon him. Both bodies were drenched in pools of sweat but they didn't care. They both wanted the other. Dark Pit kissed the nape of Pit's neck while the other snuggled up against him. Pit grabbed Pittoo's hands and brought them to his lips and kissed him with a happy smile plastered on both lips. Pit glanced over at Pittoo who was staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Pittoo?"

"Hmm?"

"That..was amazing."

Dark Pit chuckled and kissed his nose. "I agree." His eyes fell shut and he rested his head on the pillow and began to fall asleep.

"Pittoo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it again?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

The boys had only been asleep for an hour when Palutena appeared back in the room. Her eyes bugged out as she quickly covered her nose. The room smelled way worse than it had the previous night. She realized then that they had done it a lot tonight. She lifted her staff over the boys, letting the blue dust fall on them and put them back into the deep sleep. She held her staff again to the ceiling and removed the foul stench from the room. She removed her hand and took in the fresh clean smell. She glanced down at the boys and made a face at the smell coming off the bed.

"You boys are nasty. Sleeping in your own mess? Tsk tsk." She shook her head in disapproval and hovered her staff over it, cleaning out the sheets until they smelled and looked clean. She glanced back at the spooning angels.

"Not bad but I'm not done here." She brought her staff to Pit's stomach. Once again the staff and Pit's belly began to glow blue and Pit's belly grew to a nine-month belly. She withdrew her staff and looked down at the sleeping boys. "Let's see what happens once these two wake-up to their new surprise. Sorry again Pit but I am enjoying myself here but you will understand once you know why I'm really doing this."

The goddess quickly summoned a blanket to lie over the boy's bare bodies before she vanished from the room.

* * *

**A/N: How about that horny Pit? It honestly cracked me up writing him like that. Good lord Palutena. What are you doing to these poor angels?**

**Thank you for sticking with me so far! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pit woke up once again to the warmth the sun's rays brought. His eyelids fluttered opened as he yawned and stretched. He instantly knew something was off. His stomach felt a lot heavier than it had yesterday. He removed the blankets and screamed when he saw his stomach had gotten even more massive. Dark Pit snapped awake at the sound of the screams and looked at Pit with nothing but worry. Once again Pit's back was to him revealing nothing until he crawled towards him and peered over to find why Pit had screamed. As soon as Dark Pit saw the grown stomach he yelled too.

"What the fuck!?" Dark Pit shrieked. "What the fuck happened to it?"

Pit peered back at him. His face full of nothing but confusion and alarm. "I-i don't know! I woke up and saw my belly got even bigger!" Fear spread over his face, "Pittoo, what's happening to me? Why is it getting bigger?"

"I don't know Pit but you look like you might be 9 months now!"

"How did I go from 5 to 9 months over the night?"

"I-i don't know." Dark Pit replied, completely baffled.

Pit gasped. "I'm having twins!"

"What!?" Dark Pit shrieked. "There's no way!"

"I felt two kicks!"

"No, no, no, there's no way!" Dark Pit moved to get in front of Pit. He pressed his hand against Pit's belly and felt the hardness of it. He waited patiently but felt only one kick. He looked up at Pit with an irritated look. "You idiot, that's the same bab-gah!" he felt another kick from the opposite side of where he felt the previous one. "Y-you do have twins!"

"Wha-what are we going to do!?"

"I don't know."

"We can't have sex anymore!"

"What!?"

"Every time we have sex I get pregnant again!" Pit panicked.

"You think that when we have sex another baby is created in your already pregnant belly? Pit that doesn't even make sense! If that were the case then your stomach would be as big as this room with how many times we fucked last night." Dark Pit smirked. "Though I did enjoy that quite a lot and so did you Mr. Can-we-do-it-again."

Pit blushed furiously as his head fell into his hands. "I don't even know what came over me last night. I'm so embarrassed! I-i've never acted like that before. It was like it wasn't even me but it was!"

"I don't know either but you sure were fun! I enjoyed you and you sure as hell enjoyed me." He smirked.

Pit threw a glare his way as his blushing reached his ears. "I'm glad you enjoyed it because that's the last of it!"

"Aww but you were so much fun."

"I mean it Pittoo! No more! Let's be serious here! What if I'm right? What if every time we have sex I get another baby in my belly?"

"As I said before you would be a lot bigger."

"Well, what if it's if we have sex at night no matter what gets another baby?"

"Then we fuck in the day."

"Pittoo!"

"I'm joking, relax." He crossed his arms and stared at the huge belly. "You might be right though. I still don't understand how the fuck this is all happening but I guess it's possible since we know nothing of angel pregnancy."

"Pittoo?" Pit looked at him with a look that was serious yet confused.

"What?" Dark Pit met his eyes.

"We still have to get married. You promised you would marry me if I got pregnant and just look at me." He motioned to his tummy. "I'm pregnant with twins!"

Pittoo glanced at the belly with an unsure expression before he slowly got up off the bed and made for the wardrobe. He put on fresh clothes and glanced Pit's way. Pit was looking at him with a saddened look.

"You promised me Pittoo."

"I know what I said, okay?"

"Was it a lie?"

"No, it wasn't a lie! Maybe it was, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Dark Pit scratched his head and looked away. "I didn't think you could actually get pregnant so I said anything to get you to shut up and let me fuck you."

Pit gasped. "You didn't really mean it?"

"I didn't but I did! I-ugh! I need to go!" Dark Pit ran out of the room and flew away.

Pit watched as the horror of his words struck him.

"_I didn't think you could actually get pregnant so I said anything to get you to shut up and let me fuck you."_

Pit couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He felt so used. Did this mean Pittoo had never really liked him? Was this whole thing just an act so Pittoo could have sex with him? He thought he meant more to Pittoo but maybe it wasn't true. Pit had developed such strong feels for Pittoo and now all this was crashing down on him. He felt his heart literally break in half. He cried so hard that his tears fell onto his stomach. He glanced at it and hugged it tight.

"I'm sorry babies." He wept. "I don't know what we're going to do now."

* * *

Dark Pit flew as far from his room as he could. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care at that moment. He just had to get away from everything right now.

"Twins...he's pregnant with twins!" Dark Pit shook his head in disbelief as he landed on the nearest floating rock. He glanced back to see he was a good distance away from everything but not too far that he couldn't still see it. He found a tree nearby and walked over to it and climbed up the branches where he relaxed against the bark and glanced up at the sky through the leaves.

"What the fuck am I going to do? It was bad enough that he was pregnant with one kid but now two? This has to be some kind of a joke! How the fuck did he even get pregnant and there isn't even any records or any information on angel pregnancy! There is something wrong with this whole thing! How did he even get another child in him? I've never heard of fucking someone while they're pregnant gets you another kid! Is this why there aren't any records? Ugh!" He rubbed his temples. "I don't even know what to do anymore. I don't want kids. I don't want any of this! I just want Pit. He's the only thing I want out of this whole thing but I've fucked up. I broke his fucking heart when he found out a lied about marrying him. I mean, I want to be with him but that kind of commitment means throwing away my life and freedom. I just can't do it."

_Then you should leave him._ The eerie voice from before replied

"Oh great. You're back."

_I told you I would return when you started to doubt yourself and here I am. I told you before you should've left while you could and now look what's happened. He is having twins. Don't worry though. You can still leave him. Look at how far away you already are. All you have to do is drop to the ground and fly away._

"And leave Pit for good to deal with...twins?"

_Yes. He's a big boy. He can handle the twins with the goddess. If you thought you weren't going to be free before you definitely won't now. If you want your freedom now is the time to leave. Look? You're already a good distance away. Why not leave now and for good?_

Dark Pit glanced back in the direction of Skyworld. The voice inside him was right. The freedom Pittoo had always enjoyed would be shattered completely if he stayed with Pit. He would never be able to have any alone time or anything. He would be stuck inside that room basically taking care of three babies! He couldn't surrender his freedom like that.

_No, you can't surrender it so easily. Your freedom is all you want isn't it? Why not leave now? You had your fun with the boy. Do you really need him for anything else other than sex? He's nothing to you other than that. And to think he actually believed you when you said you would marry him._

"Pit isn't just something for me to enjoy. Although he was quite a riot last night, there is more to him than being a sex object. He's stupid but cute, has that dumb go-happy attitude, he's brave and goofy, a moron but a caring moron." Dark Pit looked away. "I know I lied to him but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to be with him."

_He probably doesn't even want you now. You broke his heart after all. He probably thinks that you never cared for him. He may be forgiving fool but there is no way he would want you back._

"I know what I've done. Pit may not forgive me but I at least have to go back and tell him I still want to be with him."

_You still want to be with him even though he is pregnant with twins? That's foolish. Turn away from him and regain your freedom. Do you really want to give that up to be with that silly boy?_

Dark Pit sighed. "I don't want to give it up but I don't want to give up Pit either."

_You can't have both. You can only have one. You said it yourself you didn't want any kids and that boy is going to have two._

"I know what I said but..." Pittoo glanced back at Skyworld. "I want Pit."

_If you choose him then you destroy any chances of ever having your freedom, Dark Pit! That's what you love isn't it? Your freedom? Coming and going whenever you please? Serving no one but yourself! You still have a chance to be free!_

"And what about Pit? I did this to him. I knocked him up. It isn't right if I walk away from all this but he can't. Pit is a hero, let alone a captain. He has duties to his goddess and troops. It wouldn't be right for me to leave him for my freedom when I made him lose his." Dark Pit jumped down from the tree and stared at Skyworld. "Why should I get to be free when I don't even deserve it?"

_Because you aren't pregnant! It's his fault he got knocked up! He has the goddess to help him! You'd throw away everything for this boy?! You'd throw away your freedom to stay with him and deal with those little beasts inside him!?_

"Those little beasts are my kids and yes, I will give up my freedom to stay with Pit. He is the only one I want and I can't desert him like this. I can't let him do this on his own."

_You say you will give up your freedom to stay with him yet you won't marry him? You aren't thinking about getting rid of it just yet. You are still unsure of yourself. You don't want to fully commit to him because you still yearn to be free. Do you think you can just help him raise your little brats and leave whenever you want? No. Those beasts will take up your time for good. And you say you choose Pit because you want him? You aren't ever going to have time with him again. It will always be you and those bastards. You and Pit are toast. You choose him to lose everything. What's the point in that?_

Dark Pit was silent as he thought about those words. They were true. He and Pit would never have time to themselves. But they would be sharing that time with their offsprings. Their children that will most certainly look just like them but perhaps some eye and hair mix ups. Dark Pit closed his eyes and thought of the two babies inside Pit's belly. His children...that would look like him and Pit. Perhaps one would have his eyes and his stupidly adorable smile. He thought of Pit holding their kids and looking at Pittoo with the same happy grin that first captured his heart. He opened his eyes and found himself smiling.

"I won't lose anything. I'll be gaining everything. I don't know anything about being a parent but I can read about it."

_No! You said you didn't want to be a parent! You didn't want kids!_

"I know but I have to be responsible and besides these babies are going to be pretty good looking."

_They will just look like you two!_

"Exactly."

_No! You are a fool to stay with him! You won't be you anymore if you stay with him! You are Dark Pit! Come and go when you please. Serves no one but yourself! Keep to yourself and isn't tied down!_

"I know who I am. I serve no one but myself and I'll keep it that way but I'm also going to be a parent and I can't come and go whenever I want anymore. I have responsibilities now. I still don't want kids but I'm responsible for getting Pit pregnant and maybe it won't be so bad as long as I'm doing it with him. I still want Pit though." He opened his wings and flew back towards Skyworld.

_Don't think you can get rid of me that easily! You still have doubts inside you! I can taste them!_

"I do have doubts. I doubt I will be a good parent but I have to try for Pit."

_And what about sex? The boy said it so himself he won't let you have sex with him. Do you plan to just rape him when you want it?_

"No. As much as I hate that he said that, I'm not going to do it unless he lets me. Besides, he might be right. He might get another kid if we fuck."

_So why not fuck him, give him another child and then leave?_

"I'm NOT leaving him voice! Now get the fuck out of me! I've made up my mind!"

_So you believe. I will go now but there is only one way to truly get rid of me and we both know what it is. If you can look into the eyes of that stupid boy and truthfully tell him that you will marry him then and only then will I leave. You may desire him above all but we both know you are afraid to fully commit yourself to him._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the angels were a little ooc. ****This is a part I guessed they would say. Hopefully I did a decent job and if I didn't im sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but I got busy with the fourth of july and shit. FYI, this chapter is super cute and fluffy. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Pit didn't know how long he held his belly and cried. It seemed like hours but he knew it wasn't. He pulled away and wiped his eyes but his tears didn't seem to stop. They kept falling from his eyes and dripped onto his belly. He clung to his chest as if to stop his heart from breaking. How could Pittoo do this to him? How could he knock him up then break his heart and leave? Maybe he really didn't care about him. Maybe it was the sex he wanted all along. He had lied to him and made it clear that he wasn't going to help-

The door barged opened and in flew Dark Pit. Pit gasped at the surprise of his sudden return.

"Pittoo?" Pit gasped as he quickly wiped away the tears falling. He glowered at him angrily. He had some nerve coming back here (but then again this was his room). "How dar-"

"Look-" Dark Pit cut him off. Pit's angry expression softened a bit as he stopped in his sentence. Something about Pittoo's tone halted him. It wasn't it's usual bored tone. It was soft, gentle and sounded remorseful? Dark Pit didn't look at him. He kept his head was bowed having his black hair fall in front of his face. "-I know you're pissed at me for lying to you. I get it. You should be. I lead you to believe that I would marry you if you got pregnant. I didn't actually think you could get pregnant so I just blurted it out to get you to calm down. But-" He hesitantly showed his embarrassed face to Pit. His face softened as he stared into those eyes. "-that doesn't mean I don't want to still be with you."

"But I'm pregnant Pittoo. I mean, it's not right for a pregnant person to not be married."

"Do you really want to get married at this age Pit?"

Pit opened his mouth to retort but the realization of this made him stop. "No but it's the right thing to do and, um, well..."

"What?" Dark Pit crossed his arms.

Pit's face grew furiously red as he looked down. "I wouldn't mind it if..."

"If what? Spit it out!"

"If it was you." Pit looked up from underneath his black lashes.

Dark Pit's eyes widened at the confession. His own face matched the blushing face of the lighter angel.

"I-I like you Pittoo, an awful lot. I've never felt this way towards anyone but you." His hands fell to his stomach which he started to rub. "and now I'm pregnant with our babies...it just wouldn't seem right not to get married since we're having a family."

A small smile spread on the dark boy's lips. "You are really old fashion aren't you?"

"No! Not really! It's just what I believe in."

Dark Pit sighed and looked away as he thought about it. After several painfully long moments he glanced back at Pit. He said nothing as he moved towards his wardrobe and pulled out a drawer at the bottom. He dug through the thing until he found whatever it was he was searching for. He stood up and walked over towards Pit. He kept his head down but Pit could see he was blushing furiously which made him wonder what it was he was looking for. He approached Pit and sat beside him on the bed.

"Give me your left hand." He demanded.

Pit looked at him confused but did what was asked.

Dark Pit grabbed the hand and held it gently with his.

"Pittoo, what are you-"

"I can't marry you Pit. Not right now."

Pit felt his heart break a little again. He tried to call his hand back but Pittoo wouldn't let him.

"But that doesn't mean I won't later on." Pittoo's face became more red as he said those words and opened up his hand to reveal a simple golden ring. Pit gasped in shock as Pittoo slid it on his ring finger. "so...here's a stupid promise ring so you know I'm not lying to you this time."

"Aww Pittoo! This is so cute of you!" Pit giggled and blushed.

"It's not cute!" Dark Pit snapped. "I just said I don't want you to think I'm lying."

Dark Pit released his hand and quickly glanced away. This whole thing was stupid and embarrassing but he felt like he needed to do this. "I can't marry you yet Pit. I thought that I could give up my freedom to be with you and as much as I wish I could...I just can't. I don't think I'm ready for that. I know it's selfish of me to say that when you are gonna lose yours but I can't. I am however; willingly to sacrifice some of it to be with you-" He placed his hand on Pit's belly. "-and our babies."

Pit's heart nearly melted when he saw/felt Pittoo finally touch his belly. He was accepting what he had done and what they both had created. Pit couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around Pittoo's neck.

"I can accept a promise ring but don't worry Pittoo, I don't mind if you want your freedom and stuff. That's what makes you Pittoo! But um, maybe you could sacrifice some of it when the babies come? I'm going to need your help. I don't really know anything about babies."

"I don't know anything about babies either but I can read up on them."

"And that's where I will need your help since I can't read."

Dark Pit chuckled and pulled away from his hug but brought his hands to Pit's face and gently kissed him. He lingered there for a moment before he removed his lips. He kept his gaze on him for a second then leaned down and pressed his lips on Pit's belly. He rested them there for a second then he got up, avoiding Pit's happy gaze and made for the door.

"I'm gonna go get you those clothes now."

* * *

When Dark Pit returned to the room, he found that the empty tray of food had been refilled and already Pit was attacking it with his mouth.

"Slow down Pit or you're going to make yourself sick!" Dark Pit snapped as he made his way over there.

"I can't help it!" Pit said as he gulped down some food. "These babies make me hungrier than ever!"

Dark Pit observed the amount of food that was on the tray. He eyed is suspiciously. "She sure is giving you a lot of food for someone who is 'sick'."

"I know but it's a good thing! If she just gave me a bowl of soup, I would still be hungry."

"Hard to say if it would be from you in general or the babies."

"Hey, Pittoo?" Pit asked suddenly.

Dark Pit raised a brow as he grabbed a plate and started to fill it up with his own food. "What?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should tell Lady Palutena about this." He pointed to his stomach.

"Did you say anything to her!?"

"No! Not yet! I didn't even get a chance to talk to her. She just poofed up the food with a note."

"What does it-oh, never mind I'll read it." Dark Pit reached over for the note and opened it.

"What does it say?"

"It says: Hello Pittoo, If you could do me a favor and read this note to Pit I would appreciate it. Pit, I'm sorry I can't tune in and see how you are feeling today. There is a meeting with the other gods today and it is going to be an all day thing but don't worry, I will still summon your meals at the scheduled time. I'm sorry about this. Hope you feel better. Love, Palutena."

"Well, I guess that makes sense for the food just showing up out of no where." He glanced over at Pittoo, whom was still overlooking the note. "Pittoo?"

"What?"

"We really should tell Lady Palutena that I'm pregnant."

The dark angel sighed. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out."

_If she hasn't already..._

"When should we tell her?"

"I don't care."

"How about tomorrow since shes gonna be busy all day today."

"Fine." he grumbled as he sat on the bed and started to chow down on his own food.

Pit watched him eat for a few moments before he turned around and finished the last of the food on the tray. When the tray was empty, he let out a happy sigh and relaxed on the bed. He glanced at Pittoo whom was eating the grapes left on his plate when a thought occurred.

"Hey Pittoo?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever find me anything to wear?"

Dark Pit simply nodded. "Yep."

"Really you did?" Pit asked excitedly until he saw Pittoo's smirk. "It better not be a dress!"

"As much as I would love to see you in a dress, it isn't. I only managed to get one of the centurion strongarm's clothes."

"The centurion strongarms? The waist garment?" Pit whined. "That's practically a skirt!"

"It's the only thing that will fit you babe."

Pit groaned and lied back down on the bed. Dark Pit smiled to himself and crawled over to Pit and placed his plate on top of Pit's belly. Pit threw him a look which Pittoo smirked at.

"Real funny Pittoo."

"I thought so." He crawled over to him and brought his lips to Pit's. "We should probably get you into your skirt."

Pit glared at him until a thought occurred. "Hey, Pittoo? Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think I could get into a hot spring? I feel kinda dirty."

"Well you were covered in your own cum last night."

Pit's face blushed furiously in embarrassment. "Pittoo!"

Dark Pit chuckled. He was having too much fun teasing his doppelganger. "I don't have a hot spring. Just a tub filled with hot spring water."

"Can I get soak in there?"

"Yeah sure but I'll probably have to help your pregnant ass get in it."

"I can get in by myself! I don't need your hel-" Pit struggled and wiggled as he tried to sit up.

Dark Pit just watched in amusement while Pit laid on his side and pushed himself up that way. He glared at Pittoo again and walked over towards the bathroom. Dark Pit followed him to the room which he leaned against the door frame and glanced down at Pit's rear before he actually watched him. Pit grabbed the edge of the tub, slid a foot into the warm water and moaned with delight.

"Is that water too hot?" Pittoo asked.

"Nope! It feels great!" Pit said as he slid all the way in, moaning even louder. "This is what I'm talkin' about."

"You should be careful though. If the water is too hot-Pit!"

Pit slipped his head underneath the water. Pittoo thought he slipped on accident and rushed over to the tub and hoisted his head out of the water. Pit coughed and looked at Pittoo confused.

"Pittoo what are you doing?"

"Idiot. I thought you slipped!"

"Aww Pittoo! You were worried about me?" Pit teased him and giggled.

Dark Pit grumbled but said nothing as he sat beside the tub and rested his head on his arms which were on the tub. He looked at Pit with his usual bored look. Pit smiled sweetly to him and placed his wet lips upon the dry ones in a quick peck. His gaze fell upon his tummy which he rubbed his wet hands over. Dark Pit watched those hands glide over the large stomach. Neither said anything as they both watched. The dark angel released an arm from under his head and brought it to Pit's tummy which he too gently rubbed over. Pit glanced at him with gleaming eyes.

Dark Pit bore into those eyes and pressed his lips against Pit's. His hand trailed gently from his belly to his face and caressed his cheeks. His kiss was as soft and gentle as the touch on Pit's cheek. Pit leaned further into the kiss, wanting more without realizing he splashed water all over Pittoo.

"Gah!" Pittoo immediately pulled from the kiss as the water got on his chest. He glanced down and saw it was soaked through.

"I'm sorry Pittoo!"

"Damn it Pit! They're drenched now." He growled and removed his clothes until he was in his under clothes. There was still some water on his chest which had soaked the skin. His nipples were peeking through his shirt which Pit noticed. He bit his lip and felt his member harden underneath the water. Dark Pit glanced at Pit and saw the red blazing in his cheeks. He glanced at Pit's pose then down at himself to see just what was turning on Pit. He looked up and smirked.

"Wow princess, I didn't know this turned you on too." He teased.

Pit looked away ashamed. "I-it's not my fault! I don't know what's going on with me!"

Dark Pit chuckled before he stood up, catching Pit's attention and began to take of his shirt. Pit eyed him like he was eye-candy. Those blue eyes took in Pittoo's toned body and felt himself harden even more. He let out an "Eep!" and turned away to face the wall.

"This isn't funny Pittoo!" Pit squeaked. "Stop trying to seduce me!"

"That's hardly seducing you." Dark Pit laughed. "If you wanna see seducing Pit, I'll show you seducing."

Pit frantically shook his head. "Don't Pittoo, please! I don't want to become whoever I was last night! Besides, I told you we aren't doing it again!"

"Aww but you were so much fun" Dark Pit said in a low tone. He reached over and started nibbling Pit's ear. "I enjoyed you last night."

Pit desperately shut his eyes and bit his lips so hard it started bleeding. Pittoo noticed it right away and stopped. He sighed before he removed himself from Pit and gathered his clothes on the floor then made his way towards the door.

"Pittoo, I-" Pit tried to apologize but it was interrupted.

"Save it, Pit. Just wash yourself and get out before you heat up."

"What do you mean?"

Dark Pit glanced over his shoulder. "It's bad to be in a bath for too long if you're pregnant. It's not good for the babies."

"Oh okay." Pit took a quick dip again before he quickly splashed a little water over his tummy. He didn't know that being in a hot spring could hurt the babies, so he reluctantly hurried to get out of the tub. He stepped out of the tub, letting the water drip off his body and back into the tub. Some of the water got onto the floor and when he stepped out with his other, foot he slipped.

Dark Pit was quick to react. He dropped the clothes and ran to catch Pit. He managed to snatch him right before he fell stomach first onto the ground. Pit fell into Pittoo's arms, which he gasped and looked up to meet scolding eyes.

"You idiot! Did you not see the water on the floor?" Dark Pit snapped.

"No! I can't see anything over my belly!" Pit snapped back.

Dark Pit sighed and scooped Pit up in his arms. Pit let out another "Eep" as he felt Pittoo's carry him bridal style

"Pittoo put me down! I'm too heavy for you to carry!"

"You're fine. A little fatter than normal but I can still carry you."

"Hey! I get to be fatter than normal if I'm carrying your babies! Besides what if you slip and fall while carrying me?"

"I won't fall." Dark Pit said as he held Pit securely in his arms and made for the bedroom. Pit held on while he hoped Pittoo wouldn't fall as well but to his surprise they successfully made it out in one piece. "See. I'm not as clumsy as you."

"I'm not clumsy! Everyone slips once in awhile!" Pit defended himself as he was place onto the bed.

"Right." Dark Pit said when Pit was safely placed on the bed. Dark Pit retrieved the clothes he brought for Pit and threw them at him. "Here put this on."

The clothing landed on Pit's belly. The angel held up the skirt and sighed. He glanced up at Pittoo and threw him a look.

"Do you get off on seeing a pregnant boy in skirts?"

Dark Pit shrugged but said nothing. He returned his focus on the books he gathered from the library. Pit took the moment of his twin's distraction and slipped on the garment. He glanced down to try and see how he looked but his belly prevented him from it. He sighed and glanced at Pittoo, whom placed the books on the bed. Dark Pit flashed him an amused grin.

"Looks good on you."

"Yeah, a fat boy in a skirt."

"Oh relax princess. It's all I could find that would fit you." Dark Pit crawled over the bed and leaned against the wall where he opened one of the books.

Pit followed him onto the bed and sat beside him like a loyal puppy. He glanced outside and enjoyed the sight of the garden. The sun was shining brightly over the plants, giving them a healthy glow. The wind breezed through the room, sending the sweet fragrance of the roses to his nostrils. He wanted nothing more than to be outside and enjoy that sun but he knew he couldn't. There were to many centurions outside and the angels weren't ready to let them know yet. Lady Palutena had to be the first to know.

The pregnant boy glanced at his companion, who seemed lost inside the text of his book. He looked so relaxed and probably didn't want to be disturbed but Pit had to ask him something.

"Pittoo?"

"What is it?"

"Can we still go out to the garden tonight?"

Dark Pit nodded but said nothing else. Pit flashed him a smile before he continued gazing at the window.

Time passed by for the two angels and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Palutena summoned their next meal on the tray. Pittoo managed to get something before Pit attacked the tray and gobbled everything down. When they finished eating, Pittoo went back to reading and Pit went back to sitting beside him. It wasn't too long before Pit found himself yawning and leaned against his counterpart and slipped into sleep. Pittoo glanced at him confused at first but he smiled to himself as he looked at Pit's sleeping face and thought how cute it was. Pit first slept on his shoulder but then when Pittoo shifted his body to get a new book, Pit fell into his lap. Dark Pit blushed and just looked at him, not knowing whether to move him or not. The angel was sound asleep which Pittoo didn't want to wake him. He allowed him to sleep there in exchanged used Pit's belly to place his finished books.

Several hours passed by while Pit slept. Dark Pit let him sleep soundly upon his lap while he read. His arm draped over the sleeping boy's body, trailing the edge of his fingernails along the skin. He stole a few glances towards Pit and each time he couldn't help but think how cute he was. Sometimes while he slept, Pit would groan in pain which caught Pittoo's attention. When he checked to see if he was okay, he noticed one of the babies kicking his stomach which was hurting Pit in his sleep. Dark Pit didn't particularly enjoy seeing Pit's relaxed face disturbed. He removed the books from his belly and rested his hand on it. He gently rubbed the hard stomach as if trying to calm down the babies inside. After a few soft caresses it seemed like the babies relaxed and allowed Pit to sleep, peacefully.

It was nightfall before Pit finally opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he had fallen asleep on his side with his head resting on Pittoo's lap. The next thing he noticed was Pittoo's hand was resting on his stomach. Lastly, he saw Dark Pit had fallen asleep with a book placed on Pit's head. Pit removed the book from his head and glanced up at Pittoo. The dark angel slept with his head bowed and his mouth was slightly parted, breathing deeply from the small opening. Dark Pit looked so peaceful. He hardly ever looked like that. Pit couldn't help but smile. He guided his hand to his stomach which he placed over Dark Pit's and entwined their fingers together. Pittoo stirred and awakened at the movement. He glanced down to see Pit smiling up at him.

"You fell asleep too Pittoo?" Pit asked, innocently.

"Obviously."

"You looked peaceful."

Dark Pit said nothing but blushed and looked away. "I was sleeping. Am I not supposed to relax when I sleep?"

"No, you can. I just thought you looked cute is all."

Dark Pit blushed furiously. "I'm not cute!"

"You're right." Pit said as he sat up and pecked the reddened cheek. "You're handsome."

He giggled as he watched Pittoo desperately hide his red face. He glanced out the window and noticed for the first time that it was night. The moon shone brightly through the gaps in the vines which covered most of the window.

"Hey Pittoo?"

"What?"

"It's nighttime."

"Yeah, so?"

"Can we go out to the garden?" Pit asked innocently.

Dark Pit joined his gaze and looked out the window. He stretched his joints and nodded. "Sure but aren't you hungry?"

"Of course I am but could we bring the food outside? It's been awhile since I've been outside."

"It's been two days."

"Two days too long! C'mon Pittoo you promised!" whined Pit

"Fine." Dark Pit growled. He pulled his hand from Pit's and moved towards the tray of food that was summoned while they slept.

Pit moved to follow his lead when he noticed he was surrounded by books. "Where did these come from?"

"I used you to hold my books while you slept."

"What?"

"I figured it was a fair trade. You used my lap as a pillow so I used your belly as a table."

"Hey!"

Dark Pit chuckled and turned to him. "Are you coming or not?"

Pit smiled and nodded. He crawled off the bed and hopped on the floor. He was so excited to finally be getting out of the stuffy room. He was at the door practically scratching against it like a dog wanting to go out. Dark Pit wheeled the tray on the serving table towards the door. He opened the door and glanced at Pit.

"Stay close to me. You don't know where to go in the shadows."

Pit nodded and placed his hand faithfully on Pittoo's. "Okay!"

Dark Pit glanced at their hands then pushed the cart out the door. Pit followed beside Pittoo as they walked back into the shadows he had led him two days earlier. He felt the cool breeze instantly hit him and he inhaled deeply. It had been two days too long since he had tasted fresh air. He glanced up at the night sky to see millions of stars twinkling back at him. He smiled happily to himself and squeezed Pittoo's hand.

Pittoo blushed but was grateful for the shadows to conceal him. He returned the the gesture and squeezed his hand back. Pit smiled in the direction Pittoo was in and felt his cheeks heat up.

They made it out of the shadows and into the hall Pittoo had led him two days prior. The garden was just up ahead. Pit wanted nothing more than to run and brace himself with the fresh air and plants. He let go of Pittoo's hand and sped up towards the garden.

"Don't go too fast, Pit!" snapped Dark Pit. "Fuck, you should be walking!"

Pit ignored him and entered the garden. He took a deep breath and inhaled the air. He held his hands towards the sky, feeling completely free and blissful. He felt like he was a caged bird that was finally set free. When Dark Pit entered the garden, he felt a slight sting of guilt as he watched Pit. He felt like he had been starving Pit of being outside but he couldn't help it. He didn't completely enjoy seeing Pit cooped up but they had to be safe. No one was supposed to know about Pit being pregnant. However; by tomorrow he was sure everyone would find out after they told Palutena.

"It's such a nice night out, huh Pittoo?" Pit glanced back and smiled at Dark Pit.

The dark angel studied that innocent face. He simply nodded before turning towards the tray, hiding his face. He served himself before he brought the cart over to the fountain and sat down on the edges. He placed the plate on his lap and watched Pit practically dance under the moonlight.

"You need to eat prego princess." Dark Pit said as he stuffed mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Okay!" Pit called happily and rushed over towards the tray. He plopped down beside Pittoo and started gulping down the food in a hastily manner.

They spent a few minutes, sitting in silence as they chowed down on their food. Dark Pit managed to finish his plate before Pit and watched the hungry boy eat. He couldn't refrain from chuckling as he observed. In just a matter of time, the contents on the tray had been consumed. Pit let out a belch as he relaxed and let his food digest. He glanced up at the stars, smiling as he cradled his tummy.

Dark Pit peered at him through the corner of his eyes and followed his gaze to the night sky. The night was certainly peaceful. Not a sound could be heard, except for the chirping of the crickets and the wind breezing through the plants and trees. The weather was cool-ish but not enough to call goosebumps to their skin. The darker Pit oogled the lighter again and slyly placed his hand on top of his. Pit glanced at Pittoo, seeing his gaze to the ground and cheeks flustered. Pit smiled, leaning towards Pittoo and planted his lips on his cheek. Dark Pit glanced sideways at him before he gripped the hand under his. The dark angel rose to his feet and gently tugged on Pit's hand.

"Pittoo? Wha-"

"Stand up"

"Um, okay?" Pit cautiously obeyed and rose to his feet.

Dark Pit's face was blank as he led towards a different part of the garden. This was a part of the garden Pit hadn't seen before. A little stream flowed through the garden where baby's breath and lilacs grew near the water's edge. There was a bridge that was built over the stream, leading to the other side was a pavilion that looked slightly deserted underneath the vines that took over the structure. White orchids with purple petals grew alongside the pavilion giving it a majestic appearance.

"Whoa! Pittoo! This...is incredible! I didn't know this part of the garden existed!" Pit said, astonished.

"It's just something I stumbled upon awhile ago." Dark Pit shrugged it off like it was nothing and led towards the pavilion. Once they were both underneath it, Dark Pit turned around and faced Pit. His face was red all the way to his ears.

"Pittoo? What-whoa!"

Dark Pit pulled Pit towards him until his belly was pressed against his stomach. Pittoo glanced down and placed his hands on top of the belly, gently caressing it. He kept his gaze down as he tried to focus on ridding the red on his face. Pit just watched him in awe, not sure what this was all about. Those red eyes peered through his lashes to find blue ones on him.

"Pittoo, what are you doing?"

Again, Dark Pit didn't respond. Instead, he leaned towards the other and rested his lips on the identical ones. His hands trailed up from the stomach to those burning cheeks and held them softly. His kiss was tender and sweet, which was always Pit's favorite when they kissed. He gently nibbled on the bottom lip as he moved their lips together in a slow dance. He pulled away gently and glanced at the hazed blue eyes. A smile threatened his lips as he peered at that face. The face which was identical to his yet completely different. The face of such an annoying boy that captured his dark heart. His eyes shifted to the belly again after one of the babies kicked.

"I've spent the afternoon reading about pregnancy and what not." Dark Pit said suddenly. His tone was soft and his gaze laid on the swollen stomach as he gently began caressing it again. He peered back into those focused blue eyes. "You're definitely having twins."

"I knew that already"

"Well I'm confirming it." A sly grin appeared on the darker Pit's lips. "I also found out why you were so horny last night."

Pit's cheeks became a darker shade of red that reached his ears at the memory. "Wh-why was I?"

"You were horny because of the increase of hormones pregnancy creates." he smirked

Pit dipped his head, ashamed then glanced up through his lashes. "Will I get like that again?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "Maybe. Your hormones are so fucked up that you could be horny like last night and then not want sex at all."

"That's how I feel now!"

Dark Pit frowned. "Guess it doesn't matter anyways since you won't let us fuck."

"Pittoo! We don't-"

"Relax princess. I was joking." Dark Pit interrupted.

Pit threw him a look before he grinned at him for no reason at all. He peeped around their surroundings before an idea flashed before him. He looked back at Pittoo and grabbed both hands. His doppelganger looked at him, confused until Pit brought Pittoo's hand to his waist and his own hand to his shoulder. Dark Pit removed his hands from Pit and shot him a look.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to dance with you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Being under this pavilion with the pretty flowers is all pretty romantic. I just want to dance with you."

"I don't want to dance." He folded his arms.

Pit pouted. "Please Pittoo?"

"There isn't even any music."

"I could sing?"

"No!"

"Aww c'mon Pittoo!" whined Pit. "You're ruining the mood."

"What mood? Besides, how am I supposed to dance with that big belly of yours in the way?"

"Please? Just dance with me?"

Dark Pit stared at him for a second as he hesitated. With a defeated sigh, he placed his hand on Pit's waist and reached for the free hand. Pit smiled in glee as he took Pittoo's hand and placed the other on Pittoo's shoulder.

"I'm leading though." Dark Pit snapped.

Pit smiled and nodded.

Pittoo sighed again, feeling utterly foolish as he began to sway his body. Dancing wasn't something he enjoyed. It was stupid and he never liked it. There were a few times he was invited to parties and sometimes he went (for Pit's sake) but most of the time he didn't. He didn't like crowded areas. He didn't enjoy people bumping into him while they danced like idiots. Most of all, he hated having an audience watch him. But at this moment the only person here was Pit. He figured if he had to look foolish at all, it minus well be with the most foolish person he knew.

Pit watched Pittoo blush lightly as they danced slowly underneath the pavilion. Dark Pit looked slightly uncomfortable but it didn't stop him from leading the dance. Pit squeezed Pittoo's hand, who glanced up. Pit gave him a loving smile as he looked into those red eyes. Dark Pit rolled his eyes with a slight smile on the edge of his lips. Dark Pit rose their hands and twirled Pit before embracing him again. Pit grinned brightly. He was surprised Pittoo even did that! That wasn't something he had expected.

The two danced all over the pavilion, with gentle sways and graceful twirls. Pit felt utterly happy to be in Dark Pit's arms. They were sharing a romantic evening together outside and nothing could make him happier. However; he did wish that his stomach wasn't so huge so he could rest on Pittoo's shoulders like some couples do when they danced. He did manage to do something similar though. When Dark Pit twirled him again, instead of returning to his position, he pressed his back into Pittoo's chest, grabbed his hands and had them rest on his waist. He glanced up at Pittoo with another gleeful grin before he closed his eyes and rested his head on Pittoo's shoulder. Dark Pit froze for a moment, not sure what he was supposed to do now that their position changed. He kept his hands on Pit's waist awkwardly before he relaxed and slid his hands to Pit's stomach. He bowed his head, while closing his eyes and rested beside Pit's as he guided their bodies into another sway. Pit smiled and placed his own hands over Pittoo's and relaxed into the body that held him.

* * *

**A/N: Cuties! sdkgsdjgmdgj;d I love fluff with these two babies One more chapter left!**


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of birds chirped through Pit's unconscious mind. He felt the heat of the morning sun kiss his skin. His eye lids fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Dark Pit. The darker boy was fast asleep but Pit could feel his arms around him, holding him close.

Pit rubbed his eyes and yawned as he tried to remember what happened last night. He remembered they went outside to eat and then danced under the pavilion but then nothing. Did he black out? Was there something in the food that caused him to forget?

It was then that Pit realized that he had used Pittoo's bare chest as a pillow. His eyes skimmed down the exposed skin where he blushed. Pittoo was shirtless. Did they do something last night? Did Dark Pit put something in his food to make him pass out then took advantage of him? No. He wouldn't do that. No matter how badly he wanted sex.

He glanced down at his stomach to find no new surprises. If they had had sex then his stomach would've probably gained another baby. Luckily, his stomach was still the same size. He smiled at this and leaned to kiss Dark Pit.

The darker Pit groaned and stirred, slowly coming to. His eye-lids flickered open and met blue sapphires. Pit pulled away kissing his chin with a smile.

"Good morning Pittoo." Pit greeted him.

"Mm" was his reply while he rubbed his eyes in attempt to wake himself up.

"Pittoo? What happened last night? I remembered we were dancing and then nothing. It's just blank."

"Your dumbass fell asleep while we were dancing." Pittoo yawned.

"I did?"

Dark Pit nodded and met his gaze. "I had to haul your ass back here and let me tell you it wasn't easy."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I'd actually fall asleep." He apologized. "I guess I was just really relaxed in your arms."

Dark Pit could feel his face heating up and turned away.

Pit giggled and kissed him, this time Dark Pit kissed him back. His hand entangled in those brown locks and slowly pushed his head into his and forced their lips closer. Pit shifted his position, nearly dominating over Pittoo's body and kissed him harder. His tongue playfully skimmed the darker Pit's lips then slipped inside the mouth. Dark Pit's tongue met the intruding one with his where they danced together in his mouth before switching to Pit's.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both Pits shrieked and broke off at the unexpected voice. They sat up and glanced over to see Palutena standing before the bed. Pit squeaked and pulled the covers higher over himself, hoping she hadn't seen his stomach.

"L-lady Palutena! What, um-"

"What are you doing here?" Dark Pit snapped.

"This is part of my temple y'know. I can come here whenever I want." Palutena replied. "I also wanted to see how Pit was doing but it looks like he is all cured."

Guilt flashed on Pit's face. He glanced at Pittoo, asking permission to confess with his eyes. Dark Pit knew it was time they told the goddess. He gave him a swift nod of approval. Pit nodded back then glanced at the goddess.

"Lady Palutena...I have something I have to confess. I wasn't really sick. Pittoo lied to you because, well, we had to keep something a secret. You told me a couple days ago that if, um, Pittoo and I, uh, did it I could get pregnant...um, well." He bit his lip and revealed his stomach. His cheeks and ears were redder than a tomato as he heard the goddess gasp. "It happened. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Lady Palutena. Pittoo said I couldn't get pregnant and I believed him but it's okay! Pittoo says he's gonna stay with me and help me raise the babies." He glanced at the dark angel. "Right Pittoo?"

Dark Pit nodded, trying to hide his own embarrassment. "Yes"

"Well, I'm happy to hear this!" Palutena said.

Both angels glanced at her looking utterly confused.

"What do you mean, Lady Palutena?"

Dark Pit squinted his eyes at her. "You knew, didn't you?"

Palutena smiled innocently and nodded. "I did."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit squealed as his face got brighter. "You knew I was pregnant the whole time!?"

"Of course I did Pit. I was the one that impregnated you."

"What?! You mean you-"

Palutena nodded and brought her staff to Pit's stomach, which flattened and went back to normal. Both Pit's watched with a mix of horrified shock as the pregnant belly just disappeared.

"What the fuck!?"

"Wha-where did my belly go? And the babies?"

"You were never really pregnant, Pit. It was just a spell to make it look like you were and to feel them but there was never anything inside. Though, I admit I did add a few side effects for fun."

Pit's eyes widened as he realized that his horny-ness was something she added and probably saw. He was mortified! His head fell into his hands.

"This was all a prank I pulled on you two. I knew Pit was gullible enough to believe that he could actually get pregnant."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit was so embarrassed he was on the verge of tears.

Dark Pit saw this and wrapped his arms around Pit and held him protectively. This was low, even for the goddess.

"Why the fuck would you pull a prank like that on us!?" Dark Pit screeched. "This isn't fucking funny!"

"'Cause I thought it would be fun to watch how you guys reacted to it." She answered honestly. "I actually did find it funny at some points. You both were so hilarious!"

"So you impregnated Pit for your own amusement! You know you freaked him out with this whole thing!"

Palutena's face became serious. She nodded and took a step closer towards them. "I know I did and I am sorry about that. This whole thing was indeed a prank but I had a serious notion for it."

Both Pits glanced at her.

"And what is that?"

"I had to see if you, Pittoo, would stay with Pit no matter what happened to him. I know you've had a thing for Pit even before you two started dating and I wanted to make sure it was sincere. Not just to have your way with him. Pit is precious to me and I want to see him happy. I don't want to see him heart broken, so I had to put you to the test and see if you cared about Pit enough to stay with him." She smiled. "And it seems you passed."

"You just wanted to see if Pittoo was right for me, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, innocently.

Palutena nodded. "I even tried to steer him away by putting my voice inside his mind."

"That was you fucking with me!?"

Again, the goddess nodded. "I had to see just how much you care for Pit, Pittoo. I had to see if you would sacrifice the thing you loved for him."

"My freedom?"

"Yes. You didn't completely pass that one but you did choose to stay with Pit and sacrifice some of it to help him with the babies." She took a deep breath. "I didn't expect you to pass this fast. But it took you two days to decide you wanted Pit. I was going to call off everything once you returned to Pit and gave him the ring but I got called up in a gods meet, which is why I'm here now." Palutena smiled in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry for putting you two through that, even if it was for giggles a little bit. I hope you can forgive me."

Pit smiled and nodded. "I forgive you Lady Palutena. Just please, don't do that again."

Palutena laughed. "I won't have to." She glanced at Pittoo.

"I don't forgive you. That was fucked up no matter what! You made Pit appear pregnant just to see if I would stay with him? You know there are other methods to test me but not something like that! You said some fucked up things! You almost drove me away!"

"Yes, _almost_ but you were strong enough to fight me off and decide for yourself. I don't expect you to forgive me but you have to understand that I only want the best for Pit."

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes and pointed his thumb to his chest. "I am what's best for Pit!"

"I know. You have proven yourself to be so." She agreed. "Not only did you take responsibility for getting Pit 'pregnant' but you also took care and watched over him while he was. You drove me away and decided you wanted Pit no matter the cost, even though you left him once, you returned. You've proven yourself worthy of dating my little champion."

Pit looked at Pittoo with a loving smile. Dark Pit met his gaze. His face still held a hint of anger but he pulled Pit closer to him.

"You still could've done it a different way and not make us shit our pants over becoming parents!"

"I know but what fun would that be if I didn't abuse my powers?" She laughed. "Again, I apologize boys. I'll make it up to you but for now the day is yours to do whatever you wish." She smiled another apologetic smile before disappearing in a flash of light.

There was an awkward silence between the boys. Their minds were wrapped up in what just happened. Both were relieved that Pit wasn't really pregnant. Even though they had accepted they were going to be parents, they were happy they didn't have that responsibility. They could resume their relationship just how they did before.

"I can't believe the whole time it was a fucking prank!" Dark Pit snapped in disbelief.

"I never thought Lady Palutena would actually do something like that to me."

"Pfft, that goddess abuses her power too much. I figured she knew something. The amount of food she provided wasn't something you give to someone sick. I should've known she was playing with us."

"I wonder if she..." his cheeks burned up. "Saw us, um, doing it?"

Dark Pit's eyes widened at the thought. His own cheeks became red. "Fuck, I hope not!"

The boys ducked their heads as the embarrassment washed over them. Pit glanced up at Pittoo as a thought occurred.

"Hey Pittoo?"

"What?"

"What did Lady Palutena mean when she said was in your head?"

Dark Pit glanced at him. "She was a voice inside my head trying to drive me away from you. She told me to leave you to take care of the baby, among other stuff."

"She said you passed though."

"Yeah, but it still pisses me off. All this shit to see if I'm 'worthy' to date you, ha! If anything it's the other way around."

"You mean you should've gotten pregnant?"

"No, idiot! I mean you should feel worthy that you're dating me!"

Pit smiled sweetly and cuddled up against him. "I do feel worthy."

Dark Pit sighed and planted his lips on Pit's head. He blushed as he said his next words: "I guess I do feel worthy dating you too. I know just how many people want you. I'm glad I have you, though you belong to _me_ no matter what."

Pit giggled and looked at him with wide blue eyes. "I do belong to you, Pittoo. Though I also belong to Lady Palutena but dating wise, I'm yours."

"Damn right you are."

Pit laughed again and glanced down at his flat stomach. His hands trailed over the washboard of his abs.

"I'm glad I'm not really pregnant." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Dark Pit agreed before a smirk crept on his lips. "Though I am going to miss you being horny."

"Pittoo!"

Dark Pit chuckled.

"Even though this was a prank at first." Pit said, serious. "I'm glad Lady Palutena did it."

"What? Why?"

Pit flashed him another loving smile and snuggled up against Pittoo. "Because it made us closer."

"I guess so"

Pit smiled and glanced at their hands entwining together. He noticed the golden band on his finger. He enjoyed the way the ring looked on his finger but he figured he had to return it now. There was no point in him keeping it if this was all during the prank. It hurt him to think that way but it was probably true. He pulled his hand from Pittoo's and took it off and gave it to him.

"Here Pittoo, you can have your ring back. You don't have to marry me now."

Dark Pit glanced at him as the ring was placed into his palm. He was quiet for a second before he reached for Pit's hand and slipped the band back on his ring finger.

"Keep it." He said.

"But Pittoo-"

"I wasn't just saying that cause you were pregnant. I meant it." He blushed and looked away.

Pit's eyes gleamed at the last sentence. He smiled as he glanced down at the band on his finger. The promise had been sincere. He cupped Pittoo's cheeks, bringing their faces close and pressed their lips together.

"I love you Pittoo."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of the story! I want to thank you all for sticking through this story whether you liked mpreg or not. It means a lot to me to have such wonderful people follow, fav and leave reviews for it. I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little story.**


End file.
